Angels of Makai
by Miroke
Summary: Five demon girls are raised by the Lord of the Dark Forest of Makai and he decides that Yusuke is becoming to much of a threat to him, so he sends his five adopted daughters called the Angels of Makai to kill him. But will they do what they are told? RR
1. Default Chapter

Yu Yu Hakusho Angels of Makai Chapter One Angels Are Coming For Yusuke!! By: Fox  
  
"What! I'm not running after some damn human boy!" A young woman yelled as she stomped around a castle in Makai. She was known as Lylica, the dragon demon of fire; she has huge black dragon wings behind her and a dragon's tail behind her as well. She led a group of assassins called Angels of Makai. She has short fiery red hair and dark crystal blue eyes.  
  
"My lord why do we have to go after this human boy?" Another young woman asked as she stepped up next to Lylica. Her name is Aziz; she is a snow kitsune with long snow white hair that goes down past her waist and bright moon silver eyes. She has three bright white foxtails behind her and pair of white fox ears on top of her head, both her tails and ears has sparkles in the fur.  
  
"Lady Aziz we have to find this human boy named Yusuke Urameshi because he is a threat to the Angels of Makai, he could destroy you five and then where would I be without my protectors." A man with long jet black hair and dark glowing red eyes said. He is a dog demon and lord of part of the Dark Forest of Makai. He is the one who taught all the women of the Angels of Makai how to fight and protect themselves.  
  
"So let me get this straight Lord Hiro, you want me to risk my groups life just so you will be protected!" Lylica yelled angry at him for wanting to send her and her friends into battle knowing that they would have a chance of being killed.  
  
"Well I was the one who helped you learn how to fight, so I think it is only right that you protect me at the risk of your lives." Hiro said and smirked at Lylica when she started to shoot fire up from around her feet.  
  
"Lord Hiro.." Another young woman said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You would have us killed just to save yourself?" She asked and a single tear ran down her cheek. Her name is Electra and she has long electric yellow hair that is tied back into a high ponytail and her eyes are the color of a storm cloud.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady Electra but I will do what ever I have to, to protect myself and if that means the lives of my Angels then so be it." Lord Hiro said and looked at the three standing in front of him and then he turned and started walking back into his room. "Leave and find the other two Angels and go after Yusuke Urameshi." He said and disappeared into the darkness of his room.  
  
Lylica, Aziz, and Electra stood and looked at the door Lord Hiro had walked into and then Aziz and Electra turned and looked over at Lylica.  
  
"What are we going to do Lylica?" Aziz asked in a worried and confused tone as she looked at her childhood friend.  
  
"Well I guess we're going to go after Yusuke Urameshi and let the other two Angels catch up in a while." Lylica said and frowned and turned and started walking out of the castle and Electra and Aziz looked at each other and then they both ran after Lylica.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yusuke this is serious!" Botan yelled as she watched Yusuke walk over to his couch and sit down.  
  
"Their just some girls I'll bet them no problem." Yusuke said and waved his hand in front of his face and laughed. "How tough can five girls called Angels of Makai be?" He asked and laughed.  
  
"Tougher than you would think," Kurama said as he walked into Yusuke's house and looked over at Botan and then over at Yusuke. "Lylica, Aziz, and Electra are the only three I have ever heard anything about but there are five of them." He said and leaned on the wall behind him.  
  
"What kind of demons are the three you just mentioned?" Yusuke asked in a curious tone.  
  
"Lylica is a dragon demon, Aziz is a snow kitsune, and Electra is a lighting demon. And they are very powerful together, but separate they are weak." Kurama said and watched Botan fiddle with her hands when he started talking about their powers. "Do you know something about the Angels of Makai, Botan?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Uhm.There has been some rumors that they are coming for Yusuke." Botan said and then she looked over at Yusuke. "And they are coming to kill you."  
  
"Kill me? Why?" Yusuke asked a little confused.  
  
"Because their master Lord Hiro thinks that you will be a threat to his power so he is sending them to destroy you." Hiei said as he walked into the house.  
  
"How do you know about them?" Botan asked confused.  
  
"I've heard the rumors too." Hiei said and looked from Botan to Yusuke. "You can only beat them if you fight them one at a time, if you fight them together your just going to die." He said and looked at Yusuke with his usual expression on his face.  
  
"Well I guess we'll get Kuwabara and train some so we'll be ready for them when they do come." Yusuke said and slowly got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his phone and called Kuwabara's house and told him to come over to his house. "Who is this Lord Hiro anyway Botan?" Yusuke asked and turned and looked at Botan once he hung up the phone.  
  
"He is the Lord of the Dark Forests of Makai; the rumor is that all of the Angels of Makai are his mates. He found them at the edge of his kingdom when they we're babies. He keeps them in his kingdom and no male demon is allowed to touch them and if they do they will suffer a horrible death from the Dark Forest. He is a true monster if you ask me." Botan said and looked over at the three men standing watching her tell the story.  
  
"I'm here! What is it?" Kuwabara asked as he barged in the house almost out of breath.  
  
"Geez what did you do Kuwabara run or something?" Yusuke asked as he looked at him totally confused to how he got there that fast.  
  
"You said it was important!" Kuwabara yelled and walked over to the couch and sit down hard. "What is so important?" He asked.  
  
"We are going to train for a while, Kuwabara." Yusuke said and looked over at Kuwabara who was trying to regain his breath.  
  
"Why?" He asked totally confused.  
  
"Because a group of female demons called Angels of Makai are coming for Yusuke and they are going to kill him if he can't beat them that's why!" Botan yelled and glared at Kuwabara angrily.  
  
All the men just looked at her shocked.  
  
"Dang alright, Botan just calm down I just wanted to know what was going on." Kuwabara said and laid back on the couch.  
  
"Alright then, are you going to help?" Yusuke asked and turned and looked at Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Yes, I'll help you." Kurama said and then he turned and looked at Hiei.  
  
"I don't have anything better to do." He said and turned away from everyone with his arms crossed.  
  
Everyone just started to laugh at Hiei and then they all calmed down and started to come up with a strategy for their up coming battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is this stupid human boy anyway I'm getting hungry." Aziz said as she jumped from tree to tree following Electra and Lylica.  
  
"Oh stop your bitching, your always hungry I'm surprised you aren't fatter than hell by now." Lylica said and stopped jumping and landed on the ground underneath a tree. "We'll rest for a while and see if the other two Angels can catch up with us." She said and sat down and leaned against the tree trunk.  
  
Electra jumped down and sat down across from Lylica and looked at her. "You really don't wanna fight do ya Lylica?" She asked and watched her expression when she said that.  
  
"I will do anything for Lord Hiro and you should know that by now Electra, he made us who we are. He even gave us our names." Lylica said and looked down at her hands. "If it wasn't for him we wouldn't even be alive right now."  
  
"Well I don't care if he did save me I don't like him." Aziz said as she sat down with a bunch of berries in her hands.  
  
Electra and Lylica just looked at her confused.  
  
"Aziz." Electra said and looked at her with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Huh?" Aziz asked with a mouth full of berries.  
  
"What are you doing? You don't even know if they are poisonous or not!" Electra yelled and jumped over at Aziz and knocked the berries out of her hands. "Stop eating things just because they look good."  
  
"But I'm hungry..." Aziz whined and looked at the ground.  
  
"Your always hungry that's nothing new." Lylica said and laughed when Aziz glared at her. "Well we can rest here for the night, nothing in this world is a threat to us so we can sleep with out any worries" Lylica said and closed her eyes.  
  
"But didn't Lord Hiro say we we're suppose to get to Yusuke and kill him as soon as possible?" Electra asked confused as she walked back over to the tree she was sitting against before she jumped at Aziz.  
  
"Well we can't fight if we're sleepy now can we." Aziz said and laughed and jumped up in a tree and sat down on a limb and then she closed her eyes and everything went quite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man that was too much training I need something to eat." Kuwabara said as he stumbled over to the couch and fell down on it.  
  
"Well we need to train again tomorrow, because fighting with the Angels of Makai is going to be ten times as bad as this training Kuwabara." Kurama said and walked out the door in silence and disappeared.  
  
Hiei disappeared without saying one word his just walked out the door and was gone with out any sound.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Kuwabara." Yusuke said and turned and looked at Kuwabara and kind of nodded at the door so he would get the idea.  
  
"Yea, sure." Kuwabara said and sluggishly got up from the couch and walked out the door.  
  
"Well this is going to be an unusually fight when I meet these Angels of Makai." Yusuke said and looked out the window at the moon that was full in the sky.  
  
Author's Note: Hey I hope you like this story. Please leave a review.  
  
Name: Lylica Race: Dragon Demon Age: 110 Height: 5'5" Weight: 124 lbs Hair: Fiery Red Eyes: Dark Crystal Blue Element(s): Fire  
  
Name: Electra Race: Lighting Demon Age: 102 Height: 5'6" Weight: 123 lbs Hair: Blondish Yellow Eyes: Storm Gray Element(s): Lighting  
  
Name: Aziz Race: Snow Kitsune Age: 109 Height: 6'0" Weight: 130 lbs Hair: Snow White Eyes: Moon Silver Element(s): Snow, Water, & Ice  
  
Name: Oceana Race: Water Demon Age: 103 Height: 5'4" Weight: 123 lbs Hair: Aqua Blue Eyes: Clear Blue Element(s): Water  
  
Name: Eera Race: Earth Demon Age: 100 Height: 4'5" Weight: 110 lbs Hair: Bright Green Eyes: Brown Element(s): Earth/Nature 


	2. Meet Oceana, The Water Demon

Angels of Makai Chapter 2 Meet Oceana, the Water Demon Written By: Miroke December 28, 2003  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun rose up over the forest and Lylica stretched and yawned, she turned and looked over at her two friends who were still sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Mine as well go find something for breakfast." Lylica said to herself as she got up and jumped up into the trees.  
  
Lylica jumped from tree to tree and then she saw a small pond with a waterfall in it and she decided she would stop and wash off. She jumped down in front of the small pond, took her boot off, and stuck her foot in the water to see what the temperature was but when she stuck her foot in the water caught her foot and she could not pull it out.  
  
She fell down on the bank and looked out at the water. "Damn what is wrong with this stupid water?" She asked herself in a little bit of panic.  
  
"Ah come on Lylica don't you remember your own friend?" A woman's voice asked from under the water.  
  
"Huh?" Lylica asked in a confused tone, looked down at the water, and saw a figure forming. "Damn you Oceana don't do that!" Lylica yelled at the figure once she figured out who it was and knew it was her friend.  
  
The figure's name is Oceana, the water demon. She has shoulder length aqua blue hair and diamond colored eyes that sparkle.  
  
"Sorry Lylica I didn't mean to scare you." Oceana said and smiled down at Lylica. "Here," She said and helped Lylica up off the ground. "So where are Aziz, Electra, and Eera?" She asked and looked back from where Lylica had just come.  
  
"Oh, Aziz and Electra are asleep and I haven't seen Eera yet." Lylica said and dusted herself off and put her boot back on.  
  
"You go ahead and take your bath I'll go wake the other two up and bug them for a while." Oceana said and smiled at Lylica and then she ran off in the direction Lylica had come.  
  
"She scares me sometimes," Lylica said as she laughed and then she started to undress for her morning bath.  
  
Back with Aziz and Electra.  
  
"Who are they?" A young man's voice asked as he looked over at Aziz snoring. He has short spiky blondish yellow hair and bright yellow eyes. He is a human and his name is Ieih Turama.  
  
"What are they?" another young man asked as he looked over at the two sleeping demon woman. "They look like mutants or...something." He said and looked at them confused. He has short messy black red hair and dark green eyes. His name is Nibori Osamu, and he is a human.  
  
Ieih walked over closer to Aziz and got right in her face as she slept. "I wonder what they are. They're cute." Ieih said and kind of laughed when his friend Nibori fell over.  
  
"You like any woman even if they are not human." Nibori said and then he noticed that Aziz was waking up. "You might want to move Ieih." Nibori said and pointed at Aziz.  
  
"Huh?" Ieih asked and looked back at Aziz and instead of seeing a sleeping fox girl; he saw two moon silver eyes looking at him.  
  
"Uh may I ask who you are and why are you looking at me?" Aziz asked and started to get up and Ieih fell back trying to get away from her when he saw her fangs in her mouth and her three foxtails swishing behind her. "Well?"  
  
"I'm...uh.Ieih and this is Nibori." Ieih said and backed up even more.  
  
"Well what are you doing here? Hey Electra wake up we've got some curious humans here!" Aziz said and threw a stick at Electra but it was hit by a small bolt of lighting before it made it to her and turned into dust and was blew away by the wind.  
  
"What? Huh?" Electra asked as she opened her eyes and looked over at Ieih and Nibori who looked like they were about to pass out of shock. "Oh humans.." She said and blushed a little.  
  
"Yea I told you that but you must not have heard me through your snoring." Aziz said and held her hand up and laughed at her friend's face.  
  
"Ieih you just had to see what was over here didn't you!" Nibori yelled at his friend and kept looking from Aziz to Electra.  
  
Aziz and Electra looked over at the two teenage boys and then they looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Humans are so funny sometimes. They think just because some is different they are an enemy." Aziz said, laughed, and held her side as she did.  
  
"I know they think just because we're demons we would kill them." Electra said and cracked up laughing.  
  
"Uhm...excuse me.but what kind of demon's are you anyway?" Nibori asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.  
  
"I'm a snow kitsune," Aziz said, smiled, and showed her fangs and her ears twitched when she did.  
  
"And I'm a lighting demon," Electra said and small bolts of lighting shot from her thumb when she winked at them and gave them a thumbs up sign.  
  
Ieih and Nibori looked at each other and then they fell back and passed out.  
  
Aziz and Electra walked over to where they were and looked down at them.  
  
"Do you think we killed them?" Electra asked and kicked at Nibori a little.  
  
"No I can still hear them breathing so their still alive they must have just passed out from seeing us. Humans don't see demons every day ya know." Aziz said as she looked at Ieih and then walked back over to a tree and sat down and crossed her legs and arms.  
  
"Hey guys!" Oceana yelled as she ran out of the forest.  
  
Both Aziz and Electra jumped back in surprise and kind of screamed at the sudden appearance of their friend and teammate.  
  
"Damn Oceana don't do that!" Electra yelled and clinched her heart and glared at Oceana who was almost rolling on the ground laughing at this point.  
  
"It's not that funny Oceana you almost have me a heart attack." Aziz said and then she sniffed the air lightly and looked around cautiously.  
  
Oceana and Electra both stopped glaring and laughing at each other and looked over at Aziz.  
  
"What is it Aziz? Do you smell something?" Oceana asked and looked around and her fish like ears twitched when she heard some strange sound come from the forest around her.  
  
Electra looked from Aziz to Oceana. "What is it you guys? Do you hear something Oceana, what do you smell Aziz? Would someone tell me something?" Electra yelled getting a little paranoid about every looking and sniffing around and not telling her what it was.  
  
"I smell blood.human blood." Aziz said in a calm tone as she looked over at Oceana. "What do you hear?"  
  
"Far away screams." Oceana said and looked back at Electra. "Get ready to fight Electra and you to Aziz." Oceana said and got into a fighting stance and looked straight toward the forest in front of her.  
  
"Bring it!" Aziz said and smirked as she pulled two swords out of sheathes on her sides. "I need some practice."  
  
All three girls looked at the forest's edge watching for even the slightest movement of any enemy when a bush slightly rumbled Aziz leaped and brought her sword up above her head and was about to strike the bush when a small girl's head popped out.  
  
"Metina?" All three girls asked and looked at her confused.  
  
"Hello everyone!" The young girl said and smiled at the three shocked demons. The young girl has long past her waist black hair and bright brown eyes but the only odd thing about her is a bright yellow foxtail behind her swishing very lively.  
  
Aziz dropped her swords and fell down to her knees. "Where's your father?"  
  
"I don't know daddy left one day and never came back so I heard you and the Angels had come to the human world for some reason and I thought I would come looking for you but instead of finding you I ran into a young human boy and I've stayed with him and then some demons came from Makai and attacked his village and since I was so fast I grabbed him and left the village before the demons could catch my sent or spirit energy. But I think he's hurt badly.can you come look at him for me?" Metina asked and looked up at Aziz with pleading eyes.  
  
"Uhm...ok." Aziz said and Metina took her by the hand and lead her over to a small human boy leaning against a tree moaning in pain as he breathed. "He looks like he's having trouble breathing, Oceana come here your better at this stuff than I am." Aziz said and motioned for her friend to come and look at the small human boy.  
  
Oceana kneeled down in front of the boy and then she leaned over and pressed on his side and he moaned in pain. "He's broken his ribs...but I don't know how many he has broken. We need Lylica here, she has healing powers she could heal him in about five minutes." Oceana said and looked back at Electra, Metina, and Aziz.  
  
"Where is Lylica?" Aziz asked and looked at Oceana because she knew if she did not know neither did Electra.  
  
"She's at a near by waterfall fed pond taking a shower. Why are you going to go get her?" Electra asked and looked over at Aziz.  
  
"Yes I am, this boy needs her help." Aziz said and pulled her hair back and put into a lose ponytail.  
  
"Are you sure your not doing this for Metina and not the boy...or could it be that your doing this for Metina's father." Oceana said and then was hit by a rock and she fell over swirly eyed.  
  
"I'm doing this so the boy won't be in any more pain you fish ass." Aziz yelled and glared at Oceana and then in a blur of white Aziz was gone.  
  
"Well that was fun." Oceana said and rubbed her head and laughed.  
  
Back with Lylica..  
  
Lylica ducked under the water getting her hair wet and then she came back up and took a deep breath. Ah, this is so refreshing. Lylica thought as she leaned against a rock in the water, closed her eyes, and relaxed.  
  
"Hey! Lylica!" Aziz yelled as she ran out of the forest and over to the bank of the pond. "Hurry get your clothes on and come with me." She said and looked at Lylica.  
  
"Huh why?" Lylica asked and looked at Aziz confused as she got out of the water in a hurried fashion and put her clothes on in a flash of an eye. "What's wrong Aziz?"  
  
"Just come with me." Aziz said, turned, and started to run toward where she had just come.  
  
"Alright," Lylica said and followed Aziz as fast as she could but not so much as she would pass her.  
  
They ran back to Metina's friend. He has short dark brown hair put back into a small ponytail and his eyes are a dark green color.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here he's getting worse." Oceana said and looked over at Lylica. "You need to use your healing powers on him Lylica." She said and looked at her friend with a pleading face.  
  
"Why should I help this worthless human boy? Aziz you got me out of my bath to help a human!" Lylica yelled in angry and glared over at Aziz.  
  
"Please Lylica you're the only one who can save his life." Metina said and tugged on Lylica's skirt.  
  
"Alright," Lylica said and walked over to the young boy and glared down at him and he opened his eyes and looked at her with a scared looked on his face. She kneeled down and put her hands on his side. "Don't move kid." She said and her hands started to glow a bright red and wind started to blow up around her and the kid and then a bright flash of red light shot from Lylica and the young boy.  
  
After a few minutes the light dimmed away, Lylica was still sitting in the same place she had been when it all started, and the boy was lying next to her with his face toward the ground.  
  
"Isamu!?" Metina asked as she ran over to him and pulled him up into her lap. "Isamu? Are you alright?" She asked and a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
The young boy opened his eyes and looked around and over at Lylica and then over at Oceana, Aziz, and Electra and then he looked up at Metina. "I'm fine Metina.why didn't you tell me."  
  
"Huh? Tell you what?" Metina asked confused.  
  
"That you were a demon." Isamu said and looked at her with a hurt face that she would keep something like that from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Isamu, but I thought if I told you I was a demon you wouldn't want anything to do with me.most humans are like that they all think that demons are nothing but monsters." Metina said and started to cry a little.  
  
Isamu sat up and looked at her and then he pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry Metina, I don't care if your human or a demon your still you. And you're my friend." He said and smiled at her.  
  
"Oh thank you Isamu." Metina said and hugged him back.  
  
"Well we better find Lylica a safe place to sleep now, she looks worn out from healing the boy." Oceana said and pointed over at Lylica leaning up against a tree snoring.  
  
Everyone looked at her and started to laugh.  
  
"You might want to close her mouth as well, Oceana.a bug might fly in." Aziz said and started to crack up laughing. Then a fireball came flying at her. "Ah damn where did that come from?" Aziz asked as she clung to a tree staying away from the burning ground.  
  
"Looks like she can defend herself even while she's asleep." Oceana said and looked over at a sleeping Lylica and kind of laughed. 


End file.
